The Confederacy
Government The Confederacy Government The Confederacy had 6 government spots: *The High Commander of The Confederacy (General Shepherd) *The High Commander of The Confederacy (Mayuri-Sama) *The Brigade General (BG) *The Director of Finances (DoF) *The Director of Internal Affairs (DoIA) *The Director of Foreign Affairs (DoFA) The High Commander of The Confederacy are the highest in command chain of The Confederacy. They both share equal power. Both High Commanders have the right to veto everything the government votes on, if both High Commanders agrees and they see it necessary for the wellbeing of the The Confederacy. The Brigade General is in charge of helping the High Commanders with The Confederacy's military structure, and he is allowed to approve targets for war and ingame espionange.The Brigade General is allowed to appoint more military staff to assist him in organizing military. The Director of Finances is in charge of helping the High Commanders with The Confederacy's bank structure. He is highest in command of financial strcture of The Confederacy, and is allowed to appoint Deputy Director of Finances, bank staff and bank officers to assist him in organizing bank. The Director of Internal Affairs is in charge of helping the High Commanders with The Confederacy's applications, academy, members and to ensure that every member of The Confederacy will get education and knowledge they deserve. Director of Internal Affairs is allowed to appoint Deputy Director of Internal Affairs, and Internal Affairs Officers. The Director of Foreign Affairs is in charge of helping the High Commanders with The Confederacy's diplomatic relations, treaties and diplomats. He is allowed to appoint Deputy Director of Foreign Affairs and Foreign Affairs Officers to help him making treaties and taking care of diplomatic relations. Director of Foreign Affairs is also in charge of taking care The Confederacy's embassies. The High Commanders of The Confederacy are allowed to appoint and remove any directors and members appointed to help directors. Rules of The Confederacy 1. No member is allowed to start violent actions against any unaligned or aligned nation without permission of The High Commander or Director of Defence. 1.A ) No member of TC is allowed to attack any nation without permission. 1.B ) No member of TC is allowed to spy on any nation without permission. 2. All members of The Confederacy are supposed to keep their ingame alliance affilation as The Confederacy. 3. No member of The Confederacy is allowed to send any form of foreign aid to enemy of The Confederacy, or to enemy of any allies of The Confederacy. 4. No member of The Confederacy is allowed to launch any nuclear first strikes. Only The High Commanders are allowed to approve nuclear attacks. 5. No member of The Confederacy is allowed to be part of any other alliance in Cyber nations then The Confederacy. 6. No member of The Confederacy is allowed to spy on any alliance or pass classified information to any alliance or third party. 7. No member of The Confederacy is allowed to negotiate about official matters with another alliance government members without permission from The Confederacy's High Commanders. 8. All members of The Confederacy need to follow Cyber nations rules ingame and in CN forums. Members failing to do this will be kicked from The Confederacy.